Owned
by Nanaho-Hime
Summary: Alice Co. owns us under the labels Double F and Citrus.We're their most popular bands but we have no freedom. To get out of the contract Hyuuga will pretend he's head over heels in love with Sakura. Pretend to get her pregnant and we're free AU MxN
1. Master Plan

Owned

By Nanaho-Hime

* * *

"Imai knows."

Hyuuga Natsume peered lazily up at his best friend's panicked visage. Natsume was perfectly aware of the twisted rivalry Ruka shared with Imai Hotaru and really he wasn't too concerned with what Imai had found out about Ruka this time. Of course he felt bad for the poor, blonde, closet animal-lover, but as of yet, all Imai's dirt on them had merely fueled their popularity and their music career, and hid the ulterior motive of their rising stardom.

"Is it the bunny, Ruka?" Natsume put the manga he was reading down on the sofa beside him, "She found out you sleep with a stuffed bunny? I'm sure the fans will find it endearing…"

"It's not the bunny," Ruka hissed, upset with Natsume's lack of urgency, "She found out about the freakin bunny three months ago –it's about the, you know…"

Ruka's blue eyes were begging Natsume to understand the meaningful, exaggerated looks. Although their friendship was a deep one, and all though Natsume had an uncanny ability to read facial expressions (however much he lacked said facial expressions), he could still not, for the life of him, understand just what got Ruka so upset.

"Sorry Ruka but I have no idea what the hell you're talking about," Natsume lifted himself off the couch, slightly alarmed now, "What exactly has Imai found out about?"

Ruka groaned as though he still could not believe just how incredibly, terribly, sneakily, _devious_ Imai was. He peered around, aware that Alice Corporation tended to hide cameras in all of their charges' rooms.

"Let's go for a walk." Ruka whispered, still frightened that one of the CEO's would hear.

Realization dawned on Natsume's face as he finally understood the calamity that was about to befall them. It wasn't possible, they never spoke of it. Was there a traitor in their midst? Was Imai just that good? For the first time in years he felt an uncomfortable churn in his stomach that he vaguely registered as fear.

"Let's go." He rose up immediately, Ruka in pursuit. When he threw open the door he was halted in his tracks, Ruka peered over his shoulder and let out a noise reminiscent of an angry dog.

"Imai," he snarled, as Hotaru leaned casually against the frame of the door.

"Mind if I join you?" Hotaru tilted her head, and phrased the question to sound more like a command.

Ruka's blue eyes were livid, "You banshee! Give me time to break the news to him; he's involved the most out of this whole damn deal!"

Natsume's red eyes darted between Hotaru's calm ones and Ruka's enraged ones. He put a restraining hand on Ruka's shoulder and countered Imai's cool gaze.

"Of course Imai-san, it's always a pleasure to have a fellow Alice employee join us on one of our walks."

It was a mouthful for the usually silent lead singer, and Hotaru's lips upturned slightly at his tact.

"At least one member of Double F has some semblance of perception," she commented archly and without another word made her way down the hall toward the elevator. Ruka was obviously angry but unsure if it was wise to vent at the infamous ice queen when she held so much power in her dictatorial fist.

"I must say Nogi," Hotaru pressed the down button for the elevator, "I'm hurt by your lack of enthusiasm, I only have your best interests at heart."

The elevator had arrived and they stepped inside. It took every ounce of self restraint Ruka had not to lash out at this girl who had been the bane of his existence since his elementary school years.

"Don't BS with me Imai," Ruka warned, his eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched. She smiled ever so slightly at his reaction.

Imai Hotaru was the clandestine ice queen of Alice Corporation, a favorite of the administration for her uncanny ability and business sense. She was the most successful paparazzi they had in years, exploiting members of the company, and making a name for herself. The entire world followed Imai's magazine because she had the most convincing way with a camera, and had the ability to catch even the most careful of celebrities in the most compromising of situations.

Imai was manager of the group, Citrus, and they were quickly rising up in the charts, second only to Natsume's Double F. She was a genius, and an inventor and not to mention one of the hottest girls at Alice Co. according to the poll sponsored by the company few months.

But even Imai had her troublesome secrets.

They all had their troublesome secrets.

Upon exiting the massive branch building Imai made her way across the street, in the direction of the civilian apartment buildings, away from the Alice Co.

Ruka and Natsume shared an apprehensive glance, but followed her silently to wherever it was that she wanted to talk.

She stopped in front of an old, destroyed, abandoned building.

"This is the Anti-Apartment Complex," Hotaru explained casually stepping into the ruins, motioning for them to follow her, "It was burned down in the great fire 30 years ago, and my purposes for it will, as of yet, remain unknown, considering I don't trust either of you."

Natsume had to respect her. She had every minute detail planned to perfection which was why, he supposed, she had managed to shove them into a corner.

Carefully maneuvering over the debris, she led them to the back of the building. The only sign of any shady business was a round table and a collection of assorted chairs around it. The windows were smudged black, and there was a light bulb dangling from the ceiling over the table. Chunks of the ceiling lay, charred on the ground, and shafts of light entered the bleak little room through the holes in the roof. Sakura Mikan was sitting in one of the chairs looking frightened. When she caught sight of Hotaru she sighed.

"Hotaru!" she cried dramatically, "You know I hate it when you leave me alone in this place!"

Hotaru didn't spare her a glance, but took a seat next to her at the table, "Quit the histrionics Mikan."

Mikan sighed again, but went rigid when she caught sight of Natsume, "What's he doing here?"

Hotaru ignored her, "Nogi, Hyuuga, please take a seat."

Natsume, who had gone equally stiff at the sight of Mikan, took a seat across from Imai. It was always a fight between him and Sakura. Not that they hated each other, well some would call it hate. It was more like a much distorted friendship, with constant bickering over silly topics as they danced around the real issue. In any case he didn't want her involved in anything that was going to transpire. She was too naïve, innocent, and stupid, and it bothered him.

Just bothered him.

He had taken a seat across for Imai who was staring at him through intertwined fingers. She was as much an enigma as Natsume was, and he couldn't ever tell who had the upper hand when she was involved. Ruka took a seat next to him, smiled at Mikan, and continued to glower at Hotaru.

They were silent for a solid five minutes before Natsume broke it.

"So spill Imai."

Hotaru tilted her head, her bangs falling away from her eyes, "I know you're trying to get out of the contract."

So it was as he had feared.

"What do you want?" Natsume questioned her quietly; you had to deal with Imai like a time bomb.

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "It's obvious isn't it? I want out too, we want out."

Mikan seemed to know more than originally anticipated because she gulped and nodded. Her eyes were softer, sadder now.

"You know the deal," Hotaru's voice was harsh in its monotony, "Alice Co. took us away from our families and our homes, and basically owns us now. They took us for our talent and our potential and have designated our futures. They sent us to fancy school but now we are locked, trapped within their contract, we can never leave unless we are relieved of our duties. And I know that all of us here want out."

Mikan felt her heart clench painfully. She missed her freedom, she loved her job, she loved to sing, and she loved to act. But she hadn't even been able to attend her grandfather's funeral. She had to run all of her music through the board and she couldn't even breathe without a written form of consent. They owned her.

"First off," Hotaru held up a finger, "Your plan, it will never work."

Natsume raised an eyebrow, slightly taken aback at her lack of confidence in their own ability to get themselves out, "And why is that?"

Hotaru's expression never changed, "The more successful you get the more the company will get a hold of you, the so called special privileges are nonexistent, you won't be able to buy your way out of Alice Co. Do you think we're the first to try and get out? We've got to be precise."

Natsume couldn't help but be intrigued. If you couldn't buy your way out and you couldn't sneak your way out then what could be done?

"I don't understand how your plan will work though," Ruka had given up the hostility and was actually negotiating with Imai now.

"It's simple," Hotaru motioned to the notes on the table, "Alice Co. only lets people go if they are of no use to them anymore, or on the off chance that anyone of their shining stars loses them money or if said star is no longer a fan favorite."

Natsume leaned forward in his seat. He really didn't like what Imai was getting at.

"Most people are deluded into actually loving their so called 'fathers' in the Alice Co., those who want to get out are afraid of losing their fans."

"So you want us to lose our fans?" Ruka interrupted. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" Hotaru was irritated at the alleged assumption that she was less than genius, "What we're going to do is make you so popular that we're going to be the most powerful Alice idols they've ever had. The increase in popularity will majorly screw up and then we'll let it fade into nothing. Alice Co. will be frustrated with the sudden lack of revenue after the rapid increase they had been experiencing and at first try to threaten us, we will then reveal that Mikan is pregnant and…"

"What?!" They all turned to gape, horrified at Hotaru. Mikan was in such a state of confusion that she didn't really register what Hotaru had just said, Ruka was panic stricken, but Natsume was absolutely livid. He turned to Mikan his eyes subtly flashing in quiet rage.

"You're pregnant?" Natsume's voice was quiet but all the more terrifying for the underlying tone of ire.

"No!" Mikan defended, turning to Hotaru, a plea in her eyes.

"Calm down Hyuuga," Hotaru leaned forward across the table to stare directly at Natsume, "You got her pregnant."

Everyone was completely lost by this point, even Ruka who had a vague understanding of what it was that Imai was proposing.

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Just let me finish you idiots."

Natsume was still trying to figure just how he had gotten Mikan pregnant. While Mikan was trying to understand how Hotaru knew she was pregnant when she wasn't.

Hotaru stifled a groan of exasperation, "She not really pregnant, we're going to pretend she's pregnant, when the company realizes this , they'll put her out of commission, and when they find out that Natsume's the one who got her pregnant, he'll be out before the media can find out, as for me and Ruka we're going to have a rather nasty break up and the bad publicity will send us packing."

"Wait, break up?" Ruka was staring at Imai with wide eyes.

"I don't understand Hotaru," Mikan was befuddled no question about it. She was pregnant with Natsume's child while Ruka was breaking up with Hotaru?

"Look," Hotaru started over, her patience running dangerously thin, "You know those polls that the company holds every year to decide on the star line up?"

Natsume scowled. Of course he knew about those damn polls he was always somewhere in the top, hottest, best dressed, best singer, best something or other.

"Well are you aware of the who would make the best couple poll?" Hotaru continued, "Well looking at the last five polls the best away to take hold of the fans complete attentions is to go by their own opinions, their own polls, so have you seen the most recent polls?"

Natsume snorted. That was his least favorite of the damn polls. One year he was best suited with Sumire, the other Luna, one year he even got paired up with Anna. Seriously? It really got random at some points. Harada Misaki? Seriously?

"What are you getting at Imai?" Ruka's suspicion was growing and he was wondering why he had agreed to her proposition when he was only given a vague outline. Oh right, he was black mailed. But to break up with Imai he would have had to be with Imai and that was making him very very very uncomfortable.

"Well, honey," Hotaru's lips were quirked in the tiniest way, "Get ready, because we're number two."

Ruka's jaw dropped. Natsume was slightly worried that he'd keel over.

"Me and you?" he let out a strangled sort of shout, "How?"

"Apparently my black mailing you and you getting angry enough to care is a sign of our deepest secret affection." She shrugged her slender shoulders.

Ruka felt as though he would begin to hyperventilate. Hotaru Imai, did everyone think that they were an item? What was this? He wouldn't go so far to say that he hated her, he certainly didn't wish her dead, just very very far away from his own current location. Wait a minute. What was it that she was suggesting?

"So we're together now snookums, get ready to buy me plenty of gifts, it's essential to getting you and me out of the contract." Hotaru smiled deviously, leaving Ruka to soak in the news.

"So," Natsume was finally catching on and he didn't like what he was hearing,.

"So," Hotaru finished his sentence, "The top couple for the last five polls , with 10 million votes worldwide is the lead singer of Citrus and the lead singer of Double F, Sakura Mikan and Natsume Hyuuga."

* * *

A/N: Hello and welcome to the prologue of my first Gakuen Alice fanfiction. I'm kind of surprised that it was so long and I hope it wasn't too confusing. I'm only going to continue if I garner enough interest, because what's the point in writing it if no one likes it?

So if you have any questions, comments, critiques, please feel free to leave me a review.

In other words reviews would be lovely :)


	2. Phase 1

Owned

By Nanaho-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice but I do own the lyrics to Double F's and Citrus's songs :) First one here is entitled permanent damage.

* * *

**Phase 1**

Ruka stood nervously outside the door of the apartment he shared with his band mates. He was clearly stalling for time, and he fidgeted and shifted in place overly, fascinated with the empty mailbox. Natsume couldn't help but smirk, at his usually gentle friend's distress.

"Take a deep breath Ruka," Natsume put a hand on Ruka's shoulder, hoping to be slightly comforting, "it'll be easier once you tell Koko, Kitsuneme, and Mochu."

Ruka groaned, and went slightly paler than usual. Hotaru's plan was good, but it required a lot of acting and a lot of lying and he wasn't particularly adept at either. Step one of the plan would be to hint to their closest friends that something was going on, confess their feelings so to speak. Hotaru was already one step ahead, and had hinted at a special someone in her blog, but since Ruka had been out of the loop he had to do it the old-fashioned way.

"Take a deep breath, and do it, they won't laugh though I might."

Ruka stared at the door to their apartment as though it was the biggest obstacle he's had to face in his 16 years of living. He took a shaky, half-hearted breath and opened the door. Mochu, Kitsuneme, and Koko were parked on the couch playing videogames. Natsume, the good friend that he was, marched to the front of the room and blocked the television.

"Aww, Natsume, give us a break," Mochu whined, trying to bend far enough to see the screen again.

"Yeah, no more practicing," Koko nodded earnestly.

Natsume glared, "Shut it you morons, Ruka's got something important to say."

Ruka, who had not been expecting an introduction, stood gaping like a fish, and then turned to glare vehemently at his so called best friend. Mochu, Kitsuneme, and Koko shared similar looks of astonishment, before obediently dropping their controllers and turning to face Ruka, uncharacteristically attentive.

"Spit it out Ruka," Kitsuneme grinned slyly. Why the hell was he being sly?

Ruka made sure not to focus in on his friends but on the window behind them, "There's this girl…"

There was an immediate, unanimous leap, and the three boys clambered/fell off the couch in the mad rush to surround him.

"No way…"

"For reals?!"

"Finally!"

Ruka couldn't help the glimmer of irritation from passing over his visage. It was so endearing, really, that his friends kept such a close tab on his love life.

"Who is it Ruka?"

Ruka could have torn his hair out with the way Natsume was teasing him. Oh, he'd have his revenge on his crimson eyed best friend. At least his relationship with Imai was fake, but it was crystal clear how Natsume felt for the lead singer of Citrus, even though Natsume himself had not realized it yet.

"Yeah, yeah who is it Ruka?"

Now was the moment of truth. At least he would be able to enjoy the looks of incredulity and disbelief on their faces.

"It's Imai. Hotaru."

Surprisingly enough, their animated faces fell. Koko even had the nerve to roll his eyes. Ruka's blue eyes flitted to each of his friends faces, more confused than they were.

"Well that's a shocker."

The sarcasm dropped like a lead weight on top of Ruka's head, and Natsume had to stuff his fist into his mouth to prevent himself from laughing.

"What do you mean?" Ruka blinked stupidly.

Mochu and Kitsuneme had returned to their video games and Natsume was leaning against the wall of the apartment, the slightest of grins on his face. Koko had thrown his arm around Ruka's shoulder, and nodded sympathetically at his romantically retarded friend.

"Well, I'm sorry Ruka, but you two are kind of obvious about it."

Ruka's mouth dropped open, discretion thrown out the window. Natsume had snorted and Koko took it as a signal that he was right in his assumptions.

"See, even Natsume agrees, I mean the sexual tension is so freakin obvious, and you guys just don't stop flirting."

Ruka's face was comical in its distinct horror. Natsume looked like he was going to explode with suppressed laughter at his friend's expense. Mochu and Kitsuneme stopped the game, to turn and nod solemnly with Koko.

"Koko's right," Mochu agreed, "Every time she walks into a room you look like you want to shove her against a wall and kiss her senseless."

"We all know you want to jump her," Kitsuneme called out, his mouth full of left over pizza, with the manners of a true mongrel.

Ruka looked as though he had been sucker punched. Evidently speechless, he abruptly turned and stalked off to his room. The slam of his door went unnoticed by his three band mates, but Natsume, clearly pleased with his friend's reaction went in pursuit of Ruka. Ruka sat on his bed, visibly fuming, his headphones stuck into his ears.

Natsume sat down on the bed, an innocent expression on his face. Ruka, almost violently, pulled a headphone out of his ear.

"Tell me again," Ruka's voice was frighteningly benign, "Why the hell we keep such stupid people in the band?"

Natsume leaned back against the wall, a grin on his face, "Well, they're good musicians."

Ruka snorted and thrust his headphone back into his ear. Natsume could hear the sound of their latest hit blaring out of the headphone. He sighed and pulled the headphone out of Ruka's ear. He placed the headphone in his ear, and closed his eyes, appreciating his own voice.

"You ready to meet the girls at the club?"

Ruka groaned, and pinched the bridge of his nose, "As ready as I'll ever be."

OOO

"Too sexy," Hotaru dismissed the dress Mikan was wearing with a flick of her wrist, "You can't pull off sexy, you're too cute."

Mikan frowned. Hotaru had explained phase one of the plan back in the warehouse. It was too dangerous, speaking in their rooms. There was always the chance that a CEO would hear. They were going over to the Alice Club, where Hotaru would be confronted by Ruka. They would go out to the back, while luring out Shizune, another top paparazzi who worked with Hotaru. They would then try to get Shizune to get a scandalous picture of them.

Mikan and Natsume were supposed to dance exclusively with each other, and they were supposed to drink together. Shizune would most likely take pictures and Hotaru would write about the sudden closeness in her blog.

They were preparing for the festivities in the room they shared with their other bandmates. Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire were tagging along. Hotaru had agreed for the sole reason that it would seem strange if they didn't come. The band rarely traveled separately.

Anna was adorable in a white denim mini skirt, and a pink halter top. She had her hair arranged artfully atop her head, and she wore silver hoop earrings. She played the drums very well for a girl of her size.

Nonoko wore a navy blue tank top, and a faded denim skirt. Her hair was tied off to the side, and she wore silver dangle earrings and silver stilettos. Nonoko pulled off sexy better than Anna did, and the keyboardist wore red lipstick as opposed to Anna's pink lip gloss.

"I'm thinking white, short, because she's leggy, but not low cut because she's got no chest."

Hotaru nodded at Sumire's fashion input, but Mikan glared at both of them. She did not appreciate the cross examination of her features.

Sumire had opted for a royal purple off the shoulder top, and a black denim mini skirt. She wore gold hoop earrings, purple eye shadow, and black stilettos. Sumire was a talented bassist but she was the most volatile of the group.

"Alright, I've got it."

Hotaru wore a black mini dress with little back and smoky eye shadow. She doubled as guitarist and manager for Citrus. She'd managed to produce a white mini halter dress from the closet.

"I think this'll work."

"I second that."

"Thirded"

"And passed."

The girls worked on Mikan's make-up and hair. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders and her make up was simple. Mikan was famous for the innocent image the company had created for her. It was part of the reason why Hotaru was so sure her plan would work.

When they had finished they were ready to leave. Paparazzi were always around, and they had to look fabulous if they were to save their images from their vicious claws.

Hotaru lagged behind, and took a hold of Mikan's arm.

"Are you ready?"

Mikan nodded, not at all sure that she was.

OOO

"Why did we bring them along again?"

Ruka was still clearly put out with his band mates when they arrived at the Alice Club. Kitsuneme, Mochu, and Kokoro were already on the dance floor, dancing with girls from other branches of the company. Natsume had settled it to a seat at the bar, his tequila in hand.

"Because it diverts the attention away from us."

"Isn't that the opposite of what we want?" Ruka settled into the seat next to Natsume.

"We want paparazzi attention with the girls, we do not want company attention solely on us, if we bring Koko, Kitsuneme, and Mochu it just looks like we're hitting the clubs."

Ruka nodded, and ordered water with a lemon slice. Natsume grinned. He knew his best friend couldn't hold his liquor to save his life.

When the girls finally arrived, it was as though a magnetic affect had taken place on their band mates. Koko immediately waltzed over to Sumire, offering her a hand, an impish smile on his face. Sumire stepped on his foot with her stilettos and Koko howled. Mochu was dancing with cute little Anna, and Nonoko was doing her best to ignore Kitsuneme, who was trying to get a negative reaction out of her. Natsume felt internally grateful for his idiot friends' unconscious help. Mikan and Hotaru were alone now. Mikan smiled and waved at all her acquaintances while Hotaru ignored them completely.

"What the hell is she wearing?" Ruka flushed, trying to mask it behind a scowl. Natsume was too busy being upset with the length of Mikan's dress, much too short, she was garnering too much attention from the male population.

As if on cue Hayate sidled up to Hotaru, a smile on his face. Hotaru pointedly glanced at Ruka and then turned back to smile sweetly at Hayate. Hayate looked as though Christmas had come early and Natsume silently commended Hotaru on her acting skills.

He peered out of the corner of his eyes at Ruka who looked nauseated at the sight.

"You know what you have to do."

Ruka released a pained sigh, "Yeah."

"Well, then I'll leave it to you."

With that Natsume rose from his seat and made his way over to Mikan. She was standing awkwardly off to the side, her arms crossed over her chest, unsure of what to do with herself. He sauntered up to her a playful, smirk on his face.

"What do you know, polka dots is a wallflower,"

She flushed at the age old nickname and scowled at him. He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Now, now you love me, or did you forget?"

She turned a new shade of red, but forced out a half-hearted giggle. It was almost painful.

He tilted his head, studying her. Imai had outdone herself, polka dots was really irresistible.

"What are you looking at?" she whispered furiously, flustered and embarrassed.

Natsume was really having too much fun with this. He offered her his hand, his red eyes alight with amusement. Mikan reluctantly took his hand and he led her out onto the dance floor.

The song was one Natsume was very familiar with, one of their first hits.

_You're off on the dance floor_

_Makin my heart soar_

_But you'll never notice me_

_You'll never see me_

_You've got your little lies_

_I've got my goofy disguise_

_And you'll never notice me_

_Never see me_

_Is it because I'd do anything to make you smile?_

_Is it because you've been into bad guys for a while?_

_Hey girl I'm not a bad guy_

_But maybe for you I'll try_

_Cause I never want to see you hurt again_

_Never want to see you cry again_

_Want to see you shout again_

_Cause that's the only time you ever see me_

_You'll never notice me_

_Never see me_

_Never know I'll be whatever you need me to be_

_It would seem you've done some Permanent damage_

_Leaving me waiting for a love that'll never happen_

_Permanent damage_

_Permanent damage_

_On everything I've ever needed_

_Everything I've ever dreamed of_

_I just want you to see me, notice me_

"See, Double F, my very own Fanning the Flame has way more hits."

Mikan frowned, "We're getting there."

They danced in silence.

"It's a good song."

Natsume smirked, "I know."

Mikan rolled her eyes, "Who wrote it?"

"Koko."

Mikan was visibly surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah, for a girl."

"Sumire?"

Natsume shrugged.

Her eyes softened, "That is so sad, and so sweet."

"Yeah, well my vocals aren't so bad either."

Mikan punched him on the shoulder, and he snorted; the closest thing to a laugh he could muster. Somewhere, in the corner, Shizune was taking pictures a mile a minute, pretty sure she could sniff the story of the century.

"We need to talk!"

Shizune, turned away from the music industry's golden couple to see Ruka Nogi shouting at Hotaru Imai, Hayate in the middle. A juicy story was awaiting her if the mild-mannered Ruka Nogi was shouting. She stealthily maneuvered past the crowd, keeping a close eye on the angry Ruka and the angrier Hotaru.

The two had paused in the alleyway at the back of the club. Hotaru had her back pressed against the wall and she was glaring viciously at Ruka who was glowering down at her. They were much too close to be casual acquaintances or friends. It would seem as though she had found Hotaru's mystery man.

"Do you want to piss me off?" Ruka roared, louder than he usually did.

"Don't be self centered Nogi," Hotaru nudged her foot against his, a signal telling him to calm down; "I'm just dancing."

"Don't play with me Imai."

This acting was easier than he thought it would be. He was used to yelling at Hotaru.

"You're the one who doesn't want anyone to know!"

"That doesn't mean you go grinding with any guy you want!"

"Are you jealous?"

"Hell yes I'm jealous!"

There was a pregnant pause, and then Ruka leaned in toward Hotaru, making sure Shizune had a clear view from her place at the back door. Hotaru threw her arms around his neck and stood on tip toe to kiss him deeply. They heard the clicks of the camera, but ignored it, giving Shizune the chance to get all the footage she needed. When they pulled apart, both held on to each other.

"Is she gone?"

"Yeah."

Ruka immediately let go of her, slightly dazed and more than a little bit embarrassed. It irked him that Hotaru seemed completely unaffected. She smoothed the wrinkled in her dress, and adjusted it so it was no longer twisted to one side.

"Do you think she got the footage?"

"She better have," Ruka scowled, "Because I'm not doing that again."

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Oh stop your sniveling Nogi, you know you liked it."

Ruka spluttered and stuttered as they made their way back to their respective apartments, in the hopes that Shizune would deduct that they had left the club together.

Phase 1 Completed

* * *

A/N: Quite a few people wanted me to continue this fic. I was going to delete it, but I decided to keep going at least for the time being. So even though it's really late I still continued right?

Reviews are, as always love, and make the author smile :)

So if you would?


End file.
